M&M
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Makoto walks in the Producer and Miki, and everything changes for them all. [SMUT]


Makoto rushed upstairs, carrying under her arm a magazine. She was smiling happily as it was her first photoshoot done alone, and more than that, one of the few ones she was able to appear in cute dresses. Sure, most of the pictures wee of her in boyish clothes, but the two pictures in dresses were her favorite. She was eager to show them off in the office, especially for the Producer, who worked so hard to get her this job.

She opened the door but no one was there, even Kotori. It made sense since everyone was so busy with their own jobs. Since the Producer returned from the USA, 765pro was getting job after job, and they all were closer to be top idols. Even Makoto was receiving fan mail twice as much than before, and the number of boys writing to her increased.

"Though girls still write more…" She lamented with a sigh.

"You promised nano!" She heard the familiar voice of Miki Hoshii, coming from the president's office. She wondered if the president was back, as the man went to Kyoto for some scouting, but as she walked she saw a familiar silhouette through the stained glass.

"Miki…" It was Producer's voice, with the usual tiredness he carried when dealing with the blonde girl. "I told you before I don't go back in my promises, but we can't just do it here."

 _Do what_? Makoto thought, panicking set in. They all knew Miki was going hard for the Producer, especially since Haruka got a little more time with him. Sure, the Producer wasn't that much older than any of them, but still…

"Miki worked really hard, and even got praised by the client who wants Miki to be their brand's new face. You said if I did a good job, you'd give me a reward." She spoke, letting her annoyance show in her voice. Makoto walked towards the door, doing no sound, seeing it wasn't closed properly.

"But I didn't expect you to ask for… this… I'm your producer, Miki, I don't want to do something to endanger your carrier." He spoke softly, and the blonde giggled.

"Miki checked her contract, Miki checked everyone's contract. The 765pro idols aren't forbidden to get into relationships."

 _We aren't? I mean, I don't remember anyone saying anything about it when we signed the contracts, and Ritsuko never actually said we couldn't, just to avoid compromising situations… It means if any of us wanted to d-d-d-date_!

Makoto face's flushed red, as she imagined wearing a beautiful dress and straw hat and going into town, hand-in-hand with someone she loved… Why this someone had Producer's face was anyone's guess. She gulped and shook her head, and peeked inside, to see the Producer with his back on the wall and Miki slightly bent forwards, giving him a look.

"Yet it would be bad for your career…"

"Miki doesn't career. Producer's promised he would make Miki's feel many new feelings, excitement, and here, now, I feel the most excited I ever have, and there's this feeling in my chest Miki can't explain. Miki's not a child, Miki knows what this meant… Miki wants to do this, with my Producer and you only… So…"

It was a surprise for both the man and the idol peeking through the door. Miki suddenly moved forwards and her lips met his. Makoto gasped and stared as her friend was kissing the producer, and he had a similar expression for a moment, before closing his eyes and his arms moving to wrap themselves in the girl's waist. Miki giggled and broke the kiss for a moment, before kissing him again. Makoto was baffled… and a part of her envied Miki and wanted to be in her place.

 _Damn you, Miki! My heart can stop beating! How can you two do such thing where you can get caught! And why I want to punch Producer's face_?!

"Afuu…" Miki left out as she ended the kiss, staring with lovely eyes towards the flabbergasted producer. "You're a good kisser, Honey… Miki won't allow any other guy to do that."

"Miki… What if you get a role where you have to kiss an actor… wait, that's not important right now! Miki… where do we stand now?" Producer asked as he rubbed his face, and she giggled, poking his nose.

"Miki loves Honey. Honey is the only one who makes Miki feels like this, and it's different from what I feel from Miki's papa and mama, or the other girls. Does Honey love Miki?" She asked and he groaned slightly.

"Miki, I do love you, but…" He started, and she nodded sagely.

"Producer's love the others too."

 _Wait… What the hell Miki is saying? Who are 'the others'_?! Makoto panicked again.

"Miki knows that, because Honey works the hardest for us all. But Miki will be the number one in your heart, though Miki can share Honey's with the others." Makoto and Producer made the exact same face in disbelief. "Miki loves everyone too, in a different way. I'll be a little jealous, but as long as Producer's treat Miki as her number one, it's fine."

"Miki!" Producer said as he once again rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, you agree they are all pretty, right? And you already took Makoto on a date…"

The loud thud made the two to turn around and see that Makoto fell on the ground, and stared awkwardly at them, while Producer started to panic and Miki simple tilted her head. They were saved when Ritsuko came towards the doors with some of the other girls, but an awkward mood felt between Makoto and Producer.

* * *

"Thanks for not telling anyone." The Producer said as Miki, Makoto and he sat in a restaurant, and some drinks were served. Miki was the only one really calm at the table, while Makoto was red-face and Producer was clearly nervous.

"N-no problem! I mean, it's not like you did something wrong or forced yourself at Miki…" Makoto stuttered and gave a small nervous laugh before sipping on her juice, avoiding his stare.

"Ritsuko would eat me alive if she knew of what happened. That's why we can't do this, Miki." He chastised the girl that tilted her head as if confused.

"But Honey, it was a good kiss… Miki's first kiss was with Honey." She affirmed happily, and he groaned a little, while Makoto reached her lips with her fingertips.

"It was my first too… WAIT! That's not important! Miki, we can't just go around doing this where we can get caught!"

"So, you mean we can do it where we can't get caught?" Miki answered back, making him cringe as she had caught him there. It wasn't that he disliked the idea of dating Miki, it was just his professional duty took priority. "Miki understands, and Miki will be careful, but Miki won't let Honey excuse himself of doing couple things with me!"

"Miki…" he groaned, but he knew the moment he allowed her to kiss him he wouldn't escape from her. And then they had to deal with Makoto. "Sorry you got involved in this mess, Makoto, I'll compensate you somehow."

"Eh… uh… It's fine… I understand…" She said worriedly, and the producer saw the magazine by her side, and deciding to change the subject, he took it and started browsing it.

"Oh, your new pictures. You look great, Makoto! And I see they used your pictures in a dress." Miki scooped to his side and also stared at the pictures.

"The cool Makoto is great, but this Makoto is cute." She said, and Makoto couldn't help but blush and smile happily.

"Thank you. I hope this means I'll get more opportunities to show my girly side." She commented, and noticing how Miki and the Producer were close, a pang of envy and jealousy ran through her body.

"I'm sure you'll get more chances. Makoto is cute after all." The Producer praised, and she felt hot and bothered once more, and stared at his lips, an idea forming in her mind. She was about to speak when his cellphone rang and he took the call. "Ritsuko? Yes, they are with me having lunch, we are… talking about work. Oh, they called? I see... That's great! Eh? EH?!"

At this point, Makoto and Miki traded stares, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

* * *

"It's cold!" Miki complained as she hugged Producer's arm.

The new job took them to a sky resort, where Makoto and Miki were taking pictures for their new leaflet and they asked for the two girls as they passed the image they wanted. They spent all day taking pictures in the snow tracks and other areas of the resort, but now they were going to have dinner and sleep.

"It was fun though! The snowboard part was my favorite!" Makoto said happily as they entered the reception, who was already filled with people in the hall. The trio walked towards the reception to make their check-in for the night.

"Hey, Honey, if we do get some free time, we should go skiing all of us!" Miki almost demanded, and the producer left a small chuckle out.

"If we do get some. Ritsuko would be mad if we waste our time here and miss some other job, but I'd love to go skiing." He said as he approached the receptionist. "Good evening, we're from 765pro and we have two rooms reserved."

"One moment please." The nice girl said as she checked her terminal. "Ah, here it is. 765pro reserved one room with a double bed."

"Ah that's…" Producer started to say. "Wait… one room with a double bed?!"

"Yes, it's the only room that was reserved." The receptionist affirmed and the Producer groaned.

"Sorry, but we need two rooms, one with a single bed for me. I accept any room you have." He said and she checked her terminal again.

"Sorry sir, but unfortunately all our rooms are filled." She affirmed and he stared at her in disbelief. "We can though provide a foldable bed to your room if you wish so."

"That…" He was about to argue but Miki cut him off.

"It's fine. We trust you, right, Makoto?" She affirmed, and the girl stared a little shocked at the beginning, but then a small voice spoke on her head as she stared at the Producer.

"It'll be fine… Producer is a reliable guy, after all." She said, and he just stared between the girls and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Miki was beaming with happiness as she planned in her head all kinds of couple stuff she would be doing with her Producer, while Makoto was a nervous wreck. The two girls just finished their bath (Miki insisted to bath together with Makoto), while the Producer waited outside. Makoto had a jealous gaze as she admired the curves of Miki's body, and pouted slightly as she checked her own body. Sure, she grew more feminine with time, but wasn't as developed as Miki, making it hard to believe they were about the same age.

"Makoto, do you think Honey would like this one, or this one?" The voice of her friend suddenly took the black-haired girl of her thoughts, only to be greeted by Miki holding two pieces of lingerie, tiny and transparent.

"M-Miki! Where you bought those!" She asked in indignant surprise.

"Internet. It's incredible what they sell there! Mama let Miki uses her credit card, though she doesn't know what I bought, but when Ritsuko… -san told us we'd be coming here with Honey, I expected I could have a couple's night with him." Makoto blush was so deep she probably could be seen from space, as steam came out of her head.

"M-Miki! You planned to do such things with him?!" She blurted out, while Miki just shrugged.

"I do. Honey's Miki's beloved, and when people are in love, they do those. Of course, I expected to sneak in his room and surprise him, but with Makoto here, we'll have to share."

"S-S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s…" Makoto's brain stopped working completely.

"Hm! Miki loves Honey and Makoto nano! So Miki doesn't mind Makoto will be there with her… I'm actually happy you'd be there, since Miki's heart is beating so fast right now…" Miki answered with a shy smile as she hugged the clothes, making her friend even more worried.

"You really fell in love with him, don't you?" Makoto asked with a sigh and Miki nodded.

"Honey's make Miki the happiest she can be."

Makoto's mind ringed bells about the fact she shouldn't indulge in that, but her heart was beating fast, and she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel. Besides, she wouldn't admit it right away, the truth is that she too loved the Producer in the way Miki did. He was the guy that saw her as a girl the most, and he wasn't bad to have around.

* * *

"Honey, can you look away for a moment?"

The Producer sighed and did as asked, turning around on the bed, avoiding the bathroom door as Miki asked from inside. He couldn't believe they accept him in the same room so easily, but then again, he was with the girls alone a lot, and nothing had ever happened before, until Miki's kiss… the memory made him blush, but also feel happy inside, as he admitted Miki was a great girl and anyone would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend, but he also worried about their professional relationship.

Then there were the other girls. Ritsuko would skin him alive, he was sure, while the others…

Knowing the others, the Futami twins would tease him no stop, Hibiki would be mad, Chihaya would not talk with him, Yukiho would dig a hole, Yayoi would actually be happy for them, bless her innocent heart, and Azusa too. Iori would help Ritsuko in murdering him. Takane's reaction would be unusual, while he probably would be fired.

So deep in thought he was that he didn't noticed when the girls left the bathroom, and he was taken from his thoughts as he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Miki, and he couldn't resist her and kissed her back, until his mind kicked in and he pulled her off.

"M-Miki! What about Makoto… Makoto!"

His surprise was because Makoto was wearing a black lingerie with a thin camisole over it, showing her tanned skin beneath, and her tan lines. She was looking sideways, cheeks red and hands moving nervously. He turned to Miki, that wore a light green one piece with stockings, almost see-through, her breasts almost jumping out of the outfit. His face was hot and he could feel steam escaping from his shirt.

"Honey, do we look good?" Miki asked with a seductive voice.

"Yes… Wait, that's not important! What are you…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"Couple stuff. Now, Makoto have a request to do for you." He stared at the black-haired girl, that walked and stood in front of him, fidgeting slightly and giving him brief Glances.

"PLEASE GIVE ME MY FIRST KISS!" She shouted and he could only stare at her in silence and tilt his head, his glasses moving slightly forward.

"Eh?" Was all he could muster to say.

"Makoto asked Miki about it, and Miki agreed. Makoto's first kiss should be with someone she likes."

"Eh?" He repeated.

"You don't want to? I know I'm not girly…" Makoto started shyly, but the Producer cut in.

"You're girly! I never saw you so feminine before!" He affirmed, and she smiled slightly.

"So… do I make you want to kiss me?" She dared to ask, and he gulped. He couldn't say no as her eyes bore into his, so needy. He nodded, and she approached and bowed, showing her modest cleavage as she approached and kissed him. It started soft, her sweet smell driving him crazy, and then he returned the kiss. When they separated, both felt relaxed and smiled.

"Now…" Miki said as she started removing his shirt, her delicate fingers touching his skin as he unbuttoned it. "Miki wants Honey to do lovey stuff with her."

He would've objected if she hadn't kissed him and shut him down, while she worked on his shirt and Makoto start removing his pants, still a bit nervous about the events unfolding, but determined to go till the end. The Producer was soon only on his trousers, and the girls were surprised he had a rather toned body, partly thanks to all the running their lifestyle demanded.

"Honey…" Miki spoke before delving in a deep kiss, her tongue fighting to enter his mouth, and soon he allowed her, sharing an adult kiss with his idol. His hands moved to her waist, giving her shivers of pleasure as she sat on his lap and wrapped his head with her arms. The hotness of the kiss increased, and she started humping him, her crotch touching him until she felt something poking her. She stared down and saw the volume on his trousers, and he diverted his gaze, grimacing, while she rubbed a little more before dismounting.

"M-Miki…" Makoto commented as she kneeled close to his legs. "This is…"

"Honey's body being honest." Miki answered and pulled his trousers away.

Makoto almost screamed in surprise while Miki's eyes shone in glee as they saw his member jumping up, tall, thick and long. He gave a nervous chuckle as the girls stared and poked his cock a feel times, not helping with his erection at all. Miki got closer and sniffed it, then suddenly she gave a small lick.

"Hmm… tastes like Honey." She murmured, giving another lick. Makoto approached and felt the smell, and find it odd as it wasn't a nice smell, yet she felt drawn to it and gave a smell lick. It tasted salty, yet she liked it.

Soon both girls were licking his cock, their wet tongues moving up and down on the shaft, leaving a shining trail of saliva. The Producer started moaning, and Miki moved and took his dick's tip on her mouth, giving it a few kisses before gulping on it, her green eyes staring up to see her boyfriend's reaction. Makoto observed a little shocked as the blonde girl licked happily the stiff member, her hands caressing his balls as she made lewd noises and sucked his cock.

Makoto gulped and kneeled closer, staring at the action performed by her friend on the Producer, and looking at his face, she could tell he was enjoying it tremendously. Taking a deep breath for courage, she joined Miki on her ministrations, and both girls started to lick and suck on his shaft. His moans got louder, and the girls started licking faster and sucking harder.

"M-Miki! Makoto! I can't hold back!" He warned.

"It's alright, Honey, let it out!" Miki said as she gave a long kiss on the tip, and suddenly the Producer explode on their faces, cum spraying on both girls face.

Makoto was surprised, her eyes unfocused, while Miki started swiping the sticky liquid from her face and licked her fingers, gulping it. Noticing Makoto was out of it, she licked the semen from her friend's face, then she spat it on the black-haired girl's mouth. The girl surprised by the salty and sour taste, but drank it anyway.

"Where you learned this, Miki?" Producer asked, and she giggled as she sat on the bed.

"Otonashi-san had a dirty magazine on her drawer." The blonde said simply, making him groan and make a mental note to warn Otonashi about it. Miki, meanwhile, grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast, who was bigger than he imagined, and soft but perky, and it felt good even through the fabric. "Honey, Miki wants to feel good too!"

"Damn it, Miki." He answered as he gave a small squeeze, making her yelp in surprise and blush.

"That… feels good…"

He started massaging her chest, and she started moaning and getting hotter. She then unlaced the back of her one piece and pushed it down and her breasts popped free in all their glory, pink, hard nipples pointing at him, his hands giving gently squeezes while his thumbs played with the nipples. Makoto observed it and felt jealous of Miki's feminine figure, compared with her rather small chest. But now fired by competition, she unhooked her own bra and jumped on the bed, pressing them on Producer's face.

"They aren't big but they are nice too, right, Producer?" He nodded on her chest, his breath tickling her and making her hot. Miki also stood and pressed her chest on his face.

"Miki won't lose to Makoto!"

The Producer suddenly start sucking and licking their breasts, making both girls moan together and squirm a little, their panties getting soaked over the pleasant feeling. He then put his hands inside them, and his fingers started caressing their most private part, making then rub themselves on him and moan louder, a trail of sweat mixed with their love juices running down their long legs. He introduced his fingers inside them, making them let out a brief surprised scream, and he sucked hard on their nipples, overwhelming their senses with pleasure, sending electricity under their skins.

"Producer!" Makoto called, and she gently pulled his head to give him a long, wet kiss, before cumming on his hand and losing her strength. Miki followed her lead and did the same, and when she ended, they all fell on the bed, breathing hard.

"Honey made Miki feel so many things. Honey is following his promise." She said between deep breaths, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure my promise didn't involve this…" He murmured warily, and both girls giggled, before Miki grabbed his cock and started jerking him. "Miki…"

"Producer have more stamina then this, I know." Makoto chimed in as she too rubbed his cock, and soon it stood up again. "Miki, you go first."

"Hm! Miki wanted to give Honey's my first for a while, so be gentle with Miki!" The blonde said as she removed the remaining clothes except her stockings, and hovering over him, using her hand to aim his dick at her wet entrance. He was about to say something when she just lowered herself on him, and she trembled and winced.

"Miki! You shouldn't have done that so fast!" Producer protested as he sat and she suddenly hugged and kissed him, and he felt tears falling from her eyes. "Miki… I hurt you…"

"Honey didn't hurt Miki…" She said over labored breath and with a slightly pained voice. "Miki loves Honey and now we are one. Miki never wants to let go of Honey."

He couldn't answer as she kissed him again, and he felt her soft breasts squeezing against him, then he felt she moving her hips. Slowly she pushed him down on the bed and started riding him, her hips going back and forth carefully and slowly as her pain started to go away and pleasure slowly build up. Producer was mesmerized by her breasts moving up and down and side to side.

Makoto watched, startled and scared at first. But as Miki relaxed and moved, her face turned from pained to enjoyment, and her pace increased slowly until she was moving frantically, pushing the big member of Producer deep into her. The blonde girl moaned and started calling her Honey, and he answer by moving his own hips. Soon his hands moved to her legs, her waist and finally her breasts, and she let out pleased squeals and they increased the speed, making even lewder sounds.

"H-Honey! Something is coming from deep inside Miki nano!" She shouted and he hugged her, his hips pumping his cock inside her, and he shot his cum inside her, causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream as an orgasm ran through her body. She fell on his chest, panting, and both stood like this for a moment before he gently put her to his side, and Makoto saw the liquids oozing from Miki's pussy.

Producer smiled and put Miki's hair out of her face, as the girl simply fell asleep after such intense activity. He had to admit he did love that girl, even if he also knew it was questionable to be in a relationship with her, yet he wanted to make her the happiest woman on earth. Those thoughts got interrupted as he felt something and stared down, as Makoto licked his cock, cleaning it of the juices Miki left on it.

"M-Makoto!"

"It is unfair if Producer only do this with Miki." Makoto affirmed, and seeing her eagerly sucking and licking his cock made Producer hard again, to her happiness. "Hehe, you're a really lively guy, aren't you? Or maybe… My girly charms work on you?" She asked, almost fearing his answer.

"Makoto is a beautiful woman." He answered, making her blush and smile victoriously as she crawled on top of him and gave him a long kiss.

"Producer… I'm a little afraid…" She admitted, and he smile and nodded.

He removed her panties and made her hold on the bed's headboard, and he started to lick her pussy from behind, his hands resting on her supple ass, making her gasp in surprised and moan as his tongue explored her pink pussy. She squirmed a little, especially when his tongue rubbed on her poking clit, sending jolts of pleasure towards her. Soon she was dripping and he moved up, caressing her butt and pocking her entrance with his cock.

"P-Producer… don't make me wait too much." She begged in a childish voice and a small pout, and he smiled and nodded.

His dick slowly opened her pussy, pushing the lips aside, as he slowly penetrated the young idol, and she took deep breaths as she felt the alien member entering her. The sensation wasn't unpleasant and she was now anticipating it. He took a few long moments, going back and forth, until he was fully sheathed inside her. He gave her a minute to get used to, caressing her naked body to make her relax.

"You can move, Producer." She said with confidence, so he did.

The feeling of his cock moving back and forth felt amazing to Makoto, as did his big hands on her waist. He was being careful, delicate even with her, and that made her feel good, but then she also pushed herself against him, trying to increase her pleasure. The pace increased between the two, and her voice turned louder. Suddenly he grabbed her breasts and pulled her closer, making her shout in surprised.

"P-Producer! My b-breasts aren't as big as Miki…" he answered by kissing her neck and pinching gently on her nipples, making her squirm in pleasure.

"They are perfect, Makoto."

She blushed hard at his words, then she moaned hard as he pumped faster and deeper into her, making her feel how much he was filling her and how wet her pussy was. Suddenly he made a deep and hard thrust and she felt something flooding her body, and realize she was cumming again, and that the Producer also was filling her with his hot cum.

After that, both laid on the bed, panting hard, and the sleeping Miki moved to snuggle on her boyfriend. Makoto left a small laugh out before doing the same, kissing her Producer on the cheek and resting her head on his chest from the other side, then she entwined her hand with Miki's and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Honey! Don't be lazy!" Miki demanded as they walked up the stairs of 765pro building, the poor guy carrying all the bags they brought back from their trip. Somehow both girls decided to buy lots of stuff, and he had to carry them.

"Come on, Producer, a man need to be strong." Makoto offered, making him sigh. They entered the office, where all the girls were inside, a rare scene those days.

"Welcome back!" Some greeted them, as the twins jumped on Producer to ask for souvenirs.

"Eh, everyone here today?" Makoto wondered.

"Hm, it was a coincidence, but it does bring good memories to see everyone together again." Ritsuko said as she checked some things on her computer. "Did you girls enjoy the job?"

"Hm! Miki enjoyed the snow and the clothes, and that Producer shared the room with us!" A moment of silence fell in the office.

"M-Miki! Don't say things half-assed like that! There was a mistake in the reservations!" He defended himself frantically. "There was no room left for me!"

"Ah, well, it's not like you'd take the chance to do something weird with them… right?" Ritsuko asked as a demon showed on the background.

"O-of course not!" The Producer answered nervously, but the twins started prodding.

"Eh, it looks like nii-san…" Mami started.

"…did something with Miki and Makoto." Ami finished.

"Producer did nothing we didn't want." Makoto defended him, and there was a bit of relaxation on the room.

"Hm! Honey made Miki feels the best feelings a girl can feel, nano!"

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"


End file.
